


Prompt: I Don't Want This

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Tumblr, episode 4x09, you know....The Scene in the Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: “I don’t want this,” Silver says and it feels like the world around him takes pause. “Tell me what I must do to stop this.”





	Prompt: I Don't Want This

The two of them stare at each other from where they sit. Around them the island pulses with noise. Men fighting, birds screeching, swords clashing.

“ **I don’t want this** ,” Silver says and it feels like the world around him takes pause. “Tell me what I must do to stop this.”

“You know what you have to do,” Flint says.

“I won’t kill you.”

“Why not? I’m the only thing standing in your way.”

“You’re not a thing,” Silver says softly. “Nor have you ever stood in my way. I know what you’ve done. How you’ve made this fight into mine. How you’ve given power to me so I could hold it in my hands.”

“I trusted you to continue this fight,” Flint says. “To be a king.”

“I did nothing to earn that title,” Silver says, baring his teeth. “And I don’t want it.”

“Yes you do,” Flint says. “Or you wouldn’t have stomped a man’s head in. You like it, all this power, but you don’t like what you have to do to keep it.”

Silver knows what he’s doing. Flint has always known how to push at Silver’s raw spots, to dig into his weaknesses better than anybody.

“No,” he says. “I don’t. I’d just rather be left alone.”

“And live under someone else’s rule?”

“I could run away anywhere I wanted to before I met you,” Silver says. “Money or not, I could have joined another crew and been on my way. Easy as that. But now I can’t and I won’t. I have responsibilities.”

He steps closer again and this time Flint doesn’t move away. Silver lowers the pistol and Flint shakes his head.  
  
“You shouldn’t trust me like that,” he says, looking away. “What’s to stop me?”

Silver just shakes his head, bone deep weariness overtaking him. He knows why Flint won’t run. 

“I asked you a question a long time ago, about what you would do if Thomas was alive. If it would affect your war.”

Flint looks up at him, startled. Narrows his eyes at Silver in that way that so often reminds him of a wildcat. Studies him like he’s trying to figure out what Silver is getting at.

“Why?” he asks, voice quiet. Afraid.

Silver takes a breath and tells the truth.


End file.
